Regrets
by Child of Apollo-Athena
Summary: Edward comes back after 2 years of leaving Bella. She doesnt want him anymore and has found another vampire , Tristan , what happenes when bella is faced with death ? I dont not own this SM does.


Edward comes back after 2 years of leaving Bella. She doesnt want him anymore and has found another vampire , Tristan , what happenes when bella is faced with death ?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been 2 years since Edward and the Cullens left me behind. I've been hunted , i've been

on the edge of death but I have survived it. That first day they left , I wandered in the woods for

hours trying to find his meadow..our meadow. Thats when I saw Aro. He was quite surprised that

I was still human..so he bit it was in the summer so my dissapearence wasnt in the

spotlight. Now im a first year back to Forks High was terrible. I wanted to kill

anyone. But luckly my record is ..Mike Newton still tries to flirt. Augh.

I walked down the hallway and entered the Biology room. Mr Banner had let me have my

own seat. Was that my dazzling ? Whoops.

"Ah , Ms Swan , I need to inform you that you have a lab partner now. His name is

Edward Cullen--" I froze. No..it must be another Edward Cullen , but what if it wasn't ?

No , no , no , no , it cant be ! My thoughts were broken off by the schools annoying bell.

There he was..he walked in , he looked the same as always. Bronze hair as messy as can be..

golden topaz eyes...and he was my lab partner.

He came and walked past me and sat down next to me . I tilted my head and made a wall betweem

us with my curtain of long mohagany hair.

Mr. Banner started talking about molecular theories and I zoned out. I grabbed a sheet of

paper and quickly scribbled :

**"What are you doing here , **_Cullen ? " _

And I shoved the piece of paper across the table so quickly all you could hear was a slight 'whoosh'.

He stared at it for a moment and started writing at vampire pencil left the paper and he

shoved the note back to me.  
"Bella ? Is that you ?! Oh my god ! Bells Im so sorry I left. Come over to our house today and ill 

explain. Esme has been dying to see you and Alice hasn't been the same since."

I gawked at the piece of paper for a second. He expects me to forgive him in open arms ?!

He left me. He's the reason for me almost dying and me being turned into a vampire

not to consider he saved me from James..that wouldn't have almost killed me if he hadn't brought

me to the meadow that day...AND THEN HE LEFT WHEN JASPER ATTACKED ME.!!!, and he

expects me to forget everything that happened. Ok . NOT.

I scribbled him a note with such anger that if I went any harder Im sure I would break through the paper

and leave a dent in the table top.

**"Are you serious Cullen. You left me , come back 2 years later and expect me to forget everything**

**ive been through ! I dont care if Esme wants to see me or Alice doesn't have a shopping buddy.**

**Besides..im kinda with another vampire ...so back off."**

And I passed the note to him. His eye's looked so sad..like if he could he would go back in time and fix

everything hes done.  
"Bella...I am so sorry for anything thats happened to you during the time period I was absent." He paused.

"Please forgive the family..it wasn't their idea, it was mine."

I was so gonna give it to him . So what ?! It's not like the family didn't stay back and let Edward go..no , they left

with him . And thats just as bad.

The bell rang and I rushed out of my seat . I was gonna skip classes today. Well...only the next one .. they were testing blood. That was something I was having trouble with. I walked out of the hallway into the Cafeteria and sat down at a table and put my head into my hands and sighed.  
' Why did the only guy I never wanted to see again suddenly reappear. It's like a never ending nightmare that goes on for eternity.'

I heard someone sit down at my table and I knew automatically who it was. One of the Cullens. I looked up and saw Emmett. Oh Boy...lecture time.

" Bella ! Hey you're back ! Do ya want to come by the house today and see Carlisle ? Or do you wanna see Alice , you know you two could go to the m-"

" Emmett , really you dont have to do this,seriously i'll pay you 5 bucks to go back to your table and say you talked to me." I smiled and glinted my teeth off the floresent lights. He shivered and I laughed.

" Bells..please...I dont ask alot..I only ask for you to reunite with your second family." He grinned sheepishly. If it wasnt for I was so mad...I would have gave in...but the anger inside of me boiled, and the next thing I knew I was yelling at Emmett..no one heard us because Lunch had not started....well for another 5 minutes.

" EMMETT CULLEN. YOU LEFT 2 YEARS AGO AND YOU DARE SIT AT MY TABLE AND TRY TO PERSUADE ME TO COME BACK TO YOUR HOUSE TO MEET THE FAMILY. SO WHAT IF I DONT WANT TO SEE MY "SECOND FAMILY." ONE'S ENOUGH !!" I yelled. He just kept staring me down. Emmett had a serious look on his face. But I wasn't about to back down.

"Bella-" But he was cut off by my phone ringing.

(Decode by Paramore in the Twilight Soundtrack)

the truth is hiding in your eyes  
And its hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood  
But you think that i cant see  
What kind of man that you are,  
If you`re a man at all  
Well i will figure this one  
Out on my own  
(i'm screaming i love you so)  
On my own  
(my thoughts you can't decode)

" You know what Emm..I dont have time for this.I have to go." I said curtly. I never want to see Emmett again....because I would most likely spill my story. You see..I dont tell the whole goes like this...  
When Edward left .. I was lost in the forest. And thats when Sam Uley found me. He brought me home. I walked up to my room...and I started thinking I was going crazy. I had changed everything about me. If I had a good day then I would get 3 hours of sleep. But some nights I lay awake and wonder what would it be like if I'd never come to Forks ? My ringtone was the most powerful thing. It made me cry...it was a song by Cascada " What Hurts The Most." I would sing it endlessly. Even toda as a vampire. I brake out into dry sobs when the topic is brought up. I can hum the song..but when I do I over-react and skip school and go hunting. It's mt favourite song though.

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry  
Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days  
Every now and again I pretend i'm okay but that's not what gets me

What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watchin you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seein that lovin you  
Is what I was tryin to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But i'm doin it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and i'm alone  
Still harder gettin up, gettin dressed, livin with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken

What hurts the most, is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watchin you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seein that lovin you  
Is what I was tryin to do

I'm not afraid to cry  
Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days  
Every now and again I pretend i'm okay but that's not what gets me

What hurts the most, is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watchin you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seein that lovin you  
Is what I was tryin to do

What hurts the most, is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watchin you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seein that lovin you  
Is what I was tryin to do

I flipped open my phone and answered it.

" Hello ? " I asked.

" Bells !! Meet me in the library. I have a free period ! " Tristan exclaimed.

" Thats perfect Tristan . I'm on my way right now." I answered right away as I closed my phone and ran as fast as a human could sprint and made my way to the library.  
Tristan Ashburne is my vampire boyfriend. He loves me and has NEVER *laughs* left me. I always scowled thinking that. Hmp , human has pale white skin just like us , and has dark brown hair. It has a hint of red in them . I saved him. He was in critical condition when I found him. He was suffering from a accident. He had collided with a motorcycle. He would have died without me. When he was human..he had tan skin , the same colour hair..and brown eyes. He was perfect.  
I walked into the library putting on the "I-didnt-run-vampire-speed-down-the-hallways-" Look. Of course..my face was like a book to him . Easy.

" Bella Bella..dont you know your not 'spose to run down the hallway at vampire speed. It doesnt matter if all the disgusting humans are feeding on food. Teachers are still there." He shuddered. Tristan has the power to read minds. Just like Edward. I sigh . Would I always fall for mind-readers ? "Some girl in my class wants me to ask her out. It's horrible. She has such a nasal voice. AND MY HEARING MAGNIFIES IT BY 1000 SO ITS EAR-PIERCING !! Bells you have to help me out of that class.!!"  
I laughed. Sometimes..being a man was forgoting when he got pathetic and begged me. But it was too funny to tell him to stop.

" Just come in my class .. Lauren Mallory wont bug you now. I'd love to talk but I have to go hunt. See you after school." I kissed him on the cheek and rushed out of the school and into the forest.

I had drained a couple animals when I caught a scent. I froze. Cullen. I ran as fast as I could but he caught up to me. Darnnit. I wonder if Alice would mind if I killed her brother.

" Bella, please just talk to me. Im sorry , I'll say that for eternity and beyond if I can have you back." He smiled at me.

" Edward...you're just so jealous sometimes and I cant take it. Everyone who looks at me or I look at you want to kill. You protected me from James and I am thankful..sure..you can defend me against a sadastic vampire and still live for me , but when your brother cant control him bloodlust for one second you run off for 2 years and come back and want me to give up my life for you. Edward...you're just so jealous sometimes and I cant take it. Everyone who looks at me or I look at you want to kill. You protected me from James and I am thankful..sure..you can defend me against a sadastic vampire and still live for me , but when your brother cant control him bloodlust for one second you run off for 2 years and come back and want me to give up my life for you. Just so you can have what you LEFT BEHIND!!! " I screamed . I dont care. I had Tristan now and he loved would go to the end of the world for me and back. He's absolutly Edward..no he'd probably complain that I'd kill myself for the 6 minutes he would be gone and would refuse.

" Bella..I know i've made a HUGE mistake but could I just get a hug ?" He asked with a grin and whole lot of hope.

" You disgust me." I pushed him into a tree and ran back off to school and off to my Tristan.

I found Tristan in the football field and I quickly sat behind him.I knew I was being childish with Edward BUT HE STARTED IT. I know. I know. But I dont want to face anymore Cullens.  
" Tristan im going to meet you at home.I am having a hard ." I waved.  
He waved back and said bye and I was on my way home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day I walked to school with Tristan holding hands. It was kinda old school but who cares ? I walked in with Tristan and saw Edward and the Cullens..but they weren't alone. There was Alice and Jasper , Emmett and Rosalie..and Edward...and Tanya. My eyes met Edward's and I could tell that mine were full of pain. I broke free of Tristans hold and walked slowly out of school towards the football field.I started whipping stones around.  
" AUGH !! " I yelled. I sat down on the bleachers and started humming two songs that were perfect for the crappy situation I was in right now.

How did we get here  
When I used to know you so well  
But how did we get here  
I think I know

The truth is hiding in your eyes and its hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood but you think that I cant see  
What kind of man that you are, if you're a man at all  
Well I will figure this one out on my own

I'm screaming I love you so  
My thoughts you can't decode

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=  
What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watchin you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seein that lovin you  
Is what I was tryin to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But i'm doin it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and i'm alone  
Still harder gettin up, gettin dressed, livin with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken

I sat there. For a loong time. Until Lunch. 3 hours just singing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note :  
Since this Chapter is co-written between MrsBellaSwan and Iloveseaweedbrain , we will be writing each chapter. I wrote the first chapter (me as in MrsaBellaSwan) and Iloveseaweedbrain will write the next chapter.  
I know you want Edward and Bella Togethere soon...BUT COME ON !!! IN TWILIGHT HE SURVIVED A SADASTIC VAMPIRE TRYING TO KILL BELLA BUT WHEN JASPER LOOSES CONTROL ONCE HE LEAVES !!! So Rude. Review. We need atleast 15 reviews; im not asking alot. just 15.  
MrsBellaSwan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been 2 years since Edward and the Cullens left me behind. I've been hunted , i've been

on the edge of death but I have survived it. That first day they left , I wandered in the woods for

hours trying to find his meadow..our meadow. Thats when I saw Aro. He was quite surprised that

I was still human..so he bit it was in the summer so my dissapearence wasnt in the

spotlight. Now im a first year back to Forks High was terrible. I wanted to kill

anyone. But luckly my record is ..Mike Newton still tries to flirt. Augh.

I walked down the hallway and entered the Biology room. Mr Banner had let me have my

own seat. Was that my dazzling ? Whoops.

"Ah , Ms Swan , I need to inform you that you have a lab partner now. His name is

Edward Cullen--" I froze. No..it must be another Edward Cullen , but what if it wasn't ?

No , no , no , no , it cant be ! My thoughts were broken off by the schools annoying bell.

There he was..he walked in , he looked the same as always. Bronze hair as messy as can be..

golden topaz eyes...and he was my lab partner.

He came and walked past me and sat down next to me . I tilted my head and made a wall betweem

us with my curtain of long mohagany hair.

Mr. Banner started talking about molecular theories and I zoned out. I grabbed a sheet of

paper and quickly scribbled :

**"What are you doing here , **_Cullen ? " _

And I shoved the piece of paper across the table so quickly all you could hear was a slight 'whoosh'.

He stared at it for a moment and started writing at vampire pencil left the paper and he

shoved the note back to me.  
"Bella ? Is that you ?! Oh my god ! Bells Im so sorry I left. Come over to our house today and ill 

explain. Esme has been dying to see you and Alice hasn't been the same since."

I gawked at the piece of paper for a second. He expects me to forgive him in open arms ?!

He left me. He's the reason for me almost dying and me being turned into a vampire

not to consider he saved me from James..that wouldn't have almost killed me if he hadn't brought

me to the meadow that day...AND THEN HE LEFT WHEN JASPER ATTACKED ME.!!!, and he

expects me to forget everything that happened. Ok . NOT.

I scribbled him a note with such anger that if I went any harder Im sure I would break through the paper

and leave a dent in the table top.

**"Are you serious Cullen. You left me , come back 2 years later and expect me to forget everything**

**ive been through ! I dont care if Esme wants to see me or Alice doesn't have a shopping buddy.**

**Besides..im kinda with another vampire ...so back off."**

And I passed the note to him. His eye's looked so sad..like if he could he would go back in time and fix

everything hes done.  
"Bella...I am so sorry for anything thats happened to you during the time period I was absent." He paused.

"Please forgive the family..it wasn't their idea, it was mine."

I was so gonna give it to him . So what ?! It's not like the family didn't stay back and let Edward go..no , they left

with him . And thats just as bad.

The bell rang and I rushed out of my seat . I was gonna skip classes today. Well...only the next one .. they were testing blood. That was something I was having trouble with. I walked out of the hallway into the Cafeteria and sat down at a table and put my head into my hands and sighed.  
' Why did the only guy I never wanted to see again suddenly reappear. It's like a never ending nightmare that goes on for eternity.'

I heard someone sit down at my table and I knew automatically who it was. One of the Cullens. I looked up and saw Emmett. Oh Boy...lecture time.

" Bella ! Hey you're back ! Do ya want to come by the house today and see Carlisle ? Or do you wanna see Alice , you know you two could go to the m-"

" Emmett , really you dont have to do this,seriously i'll pay you 5 bucks to go back to your table and say you talked to me." I smiled and glinted my teeth off the floresent lights. He shivered and I laughed.

" Bells..please...I dont ask alot..I only ask for you to reunite with your second family." He grinned sheepishly. If it wasnt for I was so mad...I would have gave in...but the anger inside of me boiled, and the next thing I knew I was yelling at Emmett..no one heard us because Lunch had not started....well for another 5 minutes.

" EMMETT CULLEN. YOU LEFT 2 YEARS AGO AND YOU DARE SIT AT MY TABLE AND TRY TO PERSUADE ME TO COME BACK TO YOUR HOUSE TO MEET THE FAMILY. SO WHAT IF I DONT WANT TO SEE MY "SECOND FAMILY." ONE'S ENOUGH !!" I yelled. He just kept staring me down. Emmett had a serious look on his face. But I wasn't about to back down.

"Bella-" But he was cut off by my phone ringing.

(Decode by Paramore in the Twilight Soundtrack)

the truth is hiding in your eyes  
And its hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood  
But you think that i cant see  
What kind of man that you are,  
If you`re a man at all  
Well i will figure this one  
Out on my own  
(i'm screaming i love you so)  
On my own  
(my thoughts you can't decode)

" You know what Emm..I dont have time for this.I have to go." I said curtly. I never want to see Emmett again....because I would most likely spill my story. You see..I dont tell the whole goes like this...  
When Edward left .. I was lost in the forest. And thats when Sam Uley found me. He brought me home. I walked up to my room...and I started thinking I was going crazy. I had changed everything about me. If I had a good day then I would get 3 hours of sleep. But some nights I lay awake and wonder what would it be like if I'd never come to Forks ? My ringtone was the most powerful thing. It made me cry...it was a song by Cascada " What Hurts The Most." I would sing it endlessly. Even toda as a vampire. I brake out into dry sobs when the topic is brought up. I can hum the song..but when I do I over-react and skip school and go hunting. It's mt favourite song though.

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry  
Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days  
Every now and again I pretend i'm okay but that's not what gets me

What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watchin you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seein that lovin you  
Is what I was tryin to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But i'm doin it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and i'm alone  
Still harder gettin up, gettin dressed, livin with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken

What hurts the most, is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watchin you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seein that lovin you  
Is what I was tryin to do

I'm not afraid to cry  
Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days  
Every now and again I pretend i'm okay but that's not what gets me

What hurts the most, is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watchin you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seein that lovin you  
Is what I was tryin to do

What hurts the most, is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watchin you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seein that lovin you  
Is what I was tryin to do

I flipped open my phone and answered it.

" Hello ? " I asked.

" Bells !! Meet me in the library. I have a free period ! " Tristan exclaimed.

" Thats perfect Tristan . I'm on my way right now." I answered right away as I closed my phone and ran as fast as a human could sprint and made my way to the library.  
Tristan Ashburne is my vampire boyfriend. He loves me and has NEVER *laughs* left me. I always scowled thinking that. Hmp , human has pale white skin just like us , and has dark brown hair. It has a hint of red in them . I saved him. He was in critical condition when I found him. He was suffering from a accident. He had collided with a motorcycle. He would have died without me. When he was human..he had tan skin , the same colour hair..and brown eyes. He was perfect.  
I walked into the library putting on the "I-didnt-run-vampire-speed-down-the-hallways-" Look. Of course..my face was like a book to him . Easy.

" Bella Bella..dont you know your not 'spose to run down the hallway at vampire speed. It doesnt matter if all the disgusting humans are feeding on food. Teachers are still there." He shuddered. Tristan has the power to read minds. Just like Edward. I sigh . Would I always fall for mind-readers ? "Some girl in my class wants me to ask her out. It's horrible. She has such a nasal voice. AND MY HEARING MAGNIFIES IT BY 1000 SO ITS EAR-PIERCING !! Bells you have to help me out of that class.!!"  
I laughed. Sometimes..being a man was forgoting when he got pathetic and begged me. But it was too funny to tell him to stop.

" Just come in my class .. Lauren Mallory wont bug you now. I'd love to talk but I have to go hunt. See you after school." I kissed him on the cheek and rushed out of the school and into the forest.

I had drained a couple animals when I caught a scent. I froze. Cullen. I ran as fast as I could but he caught up to me. Darnnit. I wonder if Alice would mind if I killed her brother.

" Bella, please just talk to me. Im sorry , I'll say that for eternity and beyond if I can have you back." He smiled at me.

" Edward...you're just so jealous sometimes and I cant take it. Everyone who looks at me or I look at you want to kill. You protected me from James and I am thankful..sure..you can defend me against a sadastic vampire and still live for me , but when your brother cant control him bloodlust for one second you run off for 2 years and come back and want me to give up my life for you. Edward...you're just so jealous sometimes and I cant take it. Everyone who looks at me or I look at you want to kill. You protected me from James and I am thankful..sure..you can defend me against a sadastic vampire and still live for me , but when your brother cant control him bloodlust for one second you run off for 2 years and come back and want me to give up my life for you. Just so you can have what you LEFT BEHIND!!! " I screamed . I dont care. I had Tristan now and he loved would go to the end of the world for me and back. He's absolutly Edward..no he'd probably complain that I'd kill myself for the 6 minutes he would be gone and would refuse.

" Bella..I know i've made a HUGE mistake but could I just get a hug ?" He asked with a grin and whole lot of hope.

" You disgust me." I pushed him into a tree and ran back off to school and off to my Tristan.

I found Tristan in the football field and I quickly sat behind him.I knew I was being childish with Edward BUT HE STARTED IT. I know. I know. But I dont want to face anymore Cullens.  
" Tristan im going to meet you at home.I am having a hard ." I waved.  
He waved back and said bye and I was on my way home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day I walked to school with Tristan holding hands. It was kinda old school but who cares ? I walked in with Tristan and saw Edward and the Cullens..but they weren't alone. There was Alice and Jasper , Emmett and Rosalie..and Edward...and Tanya. My eyes met Edward's and I could tell that mine were full of pain. I broke free of Tristans hold and walked slowly out of school towards the football field.I started whipping stones around.  
" AUGH !! " I yelled. I sat down on the bleachers and started humming two songs that were perfect for the crappy situation I was in right now.

How did we get here  
When I used to know you so well  
But how did we get here  
I think I know

The truth is hiding in your eyes and its hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood but you think that I cant see  
What kind of man that you are, if you're a man at all  
Well I will figure this one out on my own

I'm screaming I love you so  
My thoughts you can't decode

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=  
What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watchin you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seein that lovin you  
Is what I was tryin to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But i'm doin it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and i'm alone  
Still harder gettin up, gettin dressed, livin with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken

I sat there. For a loong time. Until Lunch. 3 hours just singing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note :  
Since this Chapter is co-written between MrsBellaSwan and Iloveseaweedbrain , we will be writing each chapter. I wrote the first chapter (me as in MrsaBellaSwan) and Iloveseaweedbrain will write the next chapter.  
I know you want Edward and Bella Togethere soon...BUT COME ON !!! IN TWILIGHT HE SURVIVED A SADASTIC VAMPIRE TRYING TO KILL BELLA BUT WHEN JASPER LOOSES CONTROL ONCE HE LEAVES !!! So Rude. Review. We need atleast 15 reviews; im not asking alot. just 15.  
MrsBellaSwan.


End file.
